digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Digimon Battle guild
I think so; servers in MMOs typically retain separate characters for the person. I think it's to limit the flow of items. I think I'll pull double duty then. I'll mainly play on Majira but I'll play around in Mihira too when you all are there? Lanate (talk) 16:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :So is there any way to transfer chars from one server to another? I just want to be sure so if we decide to set up the server on Majira/Mihira---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 18:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, misread the question. No, it's not possible as far as I'm aware. ::Also, I just noticed but "existed" is misspelled on your sig. Lanate (talk) 19:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't mind starting again on Mihira. In fact, I'll get started right now (though I'll hang onto my Majira character just in case). I'll still use the same name. THB → Talk ← 20:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Most of us are on Mihira or are willing to change to it, so I think we'll just go do Mihira then. I'm keeping my Majira account as my main though, 'cause I'm all Champion'd there. Lanate (talk) 20:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'll go start up another account on Mihira under the same name and start anew. I do wish you could transfer accounts though.---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever existed (Message) 22:13, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, are people here still playing? I have to admit, I haven't been playing much myself recently. THB → Talk ← 22:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've been online a lot recently--Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 23:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to be busy with exams for the next three weeks, so count me out for now. I don't think there is much else to do in-game until it's out of beta.---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever existed (Message) 00:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm pulling out. My interest in this game has severely waned. It also doesn't help that I'm currently overwhelmed with a job, trying to find another job, creating an RP application and taking a course. And this is supposed to be my summer vacation.---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever existed (Message) 23:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ----Current list---- *Lanate - Aire: Majira Server (Champion, Gold Tamer), Mihira Server (In-Training, Rookie Tamer) *KrytenKoro - Kryten: Mihira Server (Rookie) *Digital Tamer - Pyroshroud: Antyla Server (Champion) *THB - THB: Mihira Server (near Champion) *log log5 - Meovi: Mihira Server (Champion) *JediMasterShark - JediMasterShark: Mihira Server (Mega: Gallantmon)(Platinum Tamer) *Starnight456 - Burst: Majira Server (Champion)(Silver Tamer) *mnuj12 - mnuj12:Mahira Server (Rookie)(Silver Tamer) *DigiExpert - Agumon: Mihira Server ( *Shadoze- Destan: Antyla Server (Champion, Gold Tamer) *can i join im a level 48 tamer on majira server and have a mega level agumon and everything else is champion or ultimate in game name is jackofblades see you soon